This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Firearms, such as rifles, shotguns, pistols, and crossbows, for example, often include a rail or rail mount system that allows a user to mount various accessories to the firearm. For example, the rail may allow the user to mount a sight, a grip, a light, and/or a magazine to the firearm. Such rails may include, or otherwise define, a mounting profile such as a “Weaver” mounting profile or a “Picatinny” mounting, for example. In some cases, it may be desirable to convert a rail from one profile (e.g., Weaver mounting profile) to another profile (e.g., a Picatinny mounting profile).
While known rails and rail mount systems have proven acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement in the pertinent art remains.